1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indolo[3,2,1-jk]carbazole compound and an organic light-emitting device containing the indolo[3,2,1-jk]carbazole compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices include an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer between the anode and the cathode. Positive holes (holes) and electrons from the electrodes recombine to form excitons in the organic compound layer. The organic light-emitting devices emit light while the excitons return to their ground state. Recent years have seen significant advances in organic light-emitting devices, resulting in light-emitting devices having a low driving voltage, various emission wavelengths, a high-speed responsivity, a low profile, and a light weight.
Phosphorescent devices are organic light-emitting devices containing phosphorescent materials in their organic compound layers and emit light caused by triplet excitons. There is room for improvement in the luminous efficiency of phosphorescent devices.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87496 describes the following compounds FH-01 and FH-02 as materials for a light-emitting layer of a phosphorescent device.

The compounds described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87496 have high molecular planarity, high crystallinity, and consequently a low membrane property.